rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blu3 Fir3 - V2.0/My Belated Thoughts on Volume 3 and Its Ending (SPOILERS!)
***Contains Spoilers to Volume 3's ending, but I'm assuming most people reading this already know the ending, but I'd rather be safe than sorry for that one unfortunate person who has yet to experience it for themselves*** ' ' Volume 3's ending seems to have shocked most of the fans. Despite, the constant hints thrown at our faces from the beginning, and the warnings sent out to parents from RT, it seems a good chunk of people (or a very vocal minority) were left traumatized by the ending. From Adam's twisted persona, to Yang's injury, and, of course, Pyrrha's death. I've seen many, many people postulate the theory that Pyrrha is somehow alive, or will at least return in the form of what I can only perceive as "spirit Dust". I consider this bad writing since it devalues her death scene though I'm not opposed to a meaningful flashback to a previously unknown event concerning something important about her. I honestly was more concerned about Ozpin and Jaune since I figured they were more likely to kick the bucket than her, but I won't say her death wasn't hinted near the final episodes. The thing is, I'm usually the last guy to see such connections between events. Regardless, it was a powerful event in the show, and I wouldn't want to see it tarnished in any way. As for Adam, I disagree with how RT suddenly flipped his character archetype on the dime like that. I knew that Adam was dark, yes, but I assumed he was more of a dark knight for the Faunus revolution rather than a full-on "yandere" ("crazy ex BF" works better in my opinion since not everyone knows what that means). So, that irritated me to a degree, but I still loved him as a villain even more. He's clearly not a misguided antihero (though I wouldn't have minded that angle), but is a truly despicable, and awesome villain being one of the first to actually deal a significant, crippling blow to the one of the main members of Team RWBY. Yang's injury has long-reaching effects on the story, and I personally liked that RT chose to keep Yang's arm off her body. I saw some people speculating on RT's website that Yang could somehow regenerate her arm which I honestly consider bullshit. If she could do that, why would she be so damaged by its loss? Nonetheless, I am interested to see what becomes of Team RWBY, and the so-called Team RNGR ("Ranger", I think is what people are calling them). I do hope Ruby's character receives its much needed development, and Jaune finally gets his Semblance. As for Lancaster, I think it's a little early for it to be setting sail. The seas are still very rough, and I still find that relationship very cliche. I'm not going for White Rose till we receive some substantial romantic development, but if we get what we've received with Bumblebee (Which I definitely am on board for, so long as some lucky girl gets Sun's incredible abs instead of Blake) than I'm fine with it. Till next time, blaze on people, Blu3 Fir3 - V2.0 Category:Blog posts